dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dionysus
Dionysus also known as "The Good of Madness", "The Twice Born One", "A God of Dual Natures and Paradoxes" is one of the characters to appearing in Dragons of the Apocalypse. He is the Greek God of Wine, Madness, fertility, ritual madness, theater, and god of grape harvesting. He was one of the friends of Alastor, the Mad Scientist Devil, which only added to his reputation as a Mad God, being the only man except the Great Devils to befriend such a monster. He is one of the few Gods who actually brings fear to Ajuka and Nicholas, not because of his strength but because of his power to destroy the Underworld through his power to bring madness everywhere he comes. Appearance Dionysus takes the appearance of a man with wild black shoulder-length hair and grey eyes. He typically wears normal human clothes, having been exiled by his own patheon, not even seeing himself as one of them anymore, nor caring about being seen as a God. He is a tall handsome looking man of 6 feet. He is shown to be able to create wings of any creature he desires, creating fallen angel wings, devil wings, or even dragon and fairy wings with incredible ease. Being considered a god of dual nature he can also transform into any wild beast he desires, Ajuka even speculates he could become the monster Samuel himself and inherit his poison if he desired however whether this is true or not is unknown since the God has never even seen Samuel and expresses no desire in killing Dragons. Personality As the god of dual nature, Dionysus is shown to be highly insane and unpredictable. As a child he was famous for killing children and reforming their bodies with incredible ease. As a adult he would drive women insane with lust and force them to kill themselves. He however, also is shown to be very rational, intelligent, and able to predict his opponent and father, Zeus at times. This leads to people like Nicholas saying he might as well be two different people but the problem being he or anyone can't control the personalities. He has fell in love and had children with many different women, his exact number of offspring are unknown however all of his children share the same semblance of him being a terrible father. In the past, according to Ajuka his appearance always comes violently and filled with his aura of madness however the exact effects of his appearance are unknown. Being similar to Alastor, a man who went mad in the pursuit of science rather than Dionysus, who was born cursed with his madness, the two were shown to have some friendship and Alastor helped create a device that allowed him to have some control over his Aura of Madness. History Dionysus, was born from a mortal woman and Zeus however Zeus growing angry at his mother, Semele, tried to kill her with lightning but wanting to save Dionysus, he fashioned the young boy to his leg, in order to nurse him until he was developed enough. This has such caused Dionysus to become "The God of Twice Born" being born both from a Earthly origin and a Heavenly origin. This also caused him to develop his dual nature. He was shown to be immensely powerful, possessing far more magic power than most DemiGods. He was capable of killing children and reanimating them back together and other such things. His aura of madness was so immense that he caused his own aunt to go insane and plunge herself in a river. Dionysus, realizing he wasn't capable of living with humanity anymore decided to venture into the supernatural, exploring the dozens of different realms and existence and trying to find a purpose for himself. He then met Alastor during a travel, the two engaging in a battle with Dionysus defeating him. The two then became friends. Dionysus then began to get involved in the holy war which could've caused another God War and as such, fearing this, his father Zeus cut Dionysus off from the Heaven and sealed away most of his magic. Alastor was not able to break the God-Tier seals and died leaving Dionysus severely weakened. Dionysus, then traveled, in the human world, traveling from insane asylum to insane asylum before growing bored and deciding to live hidden away in a unknown forest in a unknown real and as such his exact location is unknown. Powers and Abilities Immense Magic Power: Dionysus was shown to possess immense magical power, far beyond most Gods and Demi-Gods of his age. Even with his father's seals he is shown to be immensely powerful possessing enough magic to fight on par to Seraphs and Ultimate-Class Devils. He is one of the few Gods, capable of giving Nicholas Satan a genuine challenge. * Wine Making: Being the god of Wine he has the power to create many different types of alcohol instantaneously. His wine is said to always take perfectly even to people who hate alcohol. He can also imbue his wine with many different supernatural powers and properties, able to bestow humans with different gifts and curses using wine as a medium. * Test of the Heart: Being the God of Dual Natures, he is capable of understanding, analyzing, and predicting the nature, heart, emotions, and thoughts of others with immense ease. He can even predict soulmates, lovers, and even enemies and people you would hate with a single glance. * Plant Manipulation: Dionysus can make plants wither and grow and can also transform them with his madness aura into monstrous beasts. Aura of Madness: His main attribute that he is famous for. Dionysus is capable of causing madness, hallucinations that bring madness, fears, regrets, can drive a soul to destroy the body. His aura is shown to be far beyond his control however thanks to drugs and Alastor's device he can suppress it to a degree. Immense Strength: Dionysus is shown to have immense strength, capable of fighting among Dragons and even his half-brother Ares. His strength however, not his main attribute, is one of the driving forces that allow him to give Nicholas a challenge. Immense Durability: Dionysus is very durable able to take blows from even high-tier Gods and leave unscathed. Beast Transformation: Dionysus can turn into any beast he desires and can gain some of their attributes however he is shown to be limited to a degree, as he was incapable of copying the learned powers of Ddraig and Albion, showing he's limited to the powers they had by birth and not the powers they learned on their own. He can even create wings like a fallen angel, angel, or devil and as such can masquerade as their race. Flight: Being a God he is capable of flight with or without wings. Equipment Leopards: Dionysus has two Leopards, Acron and Agata. Having been with him for centuries, they are assumed to be immortal familiars. Thyrsos: Dionysus possesses a staff known as a Thyrsos that has a pine-cone staff at the end. Category:ShatteredRose23 Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Demigod